


Feeding Frenzy

by fuzzykitty01



Series: CoC!Verse [1]
Category: Corruption of Champions, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dub/noncon, Herm!Hiccup, Hermaphrodites, Incubui feeding, Incubus!Jack Frost, It's actually more angst than smut, Just to be safe, M/M, NSFW, but there's still a lot of smut to go around, freaky penis magic, it's pretty intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to Incubutt. Schnee is still getting her muse back so I figured I'd write her a little something. </p><p>Jack has gone too long without feeding. He thought he had more time to hunt down something to snack on, but he miscalculated. Now he's gone into a feeding frenzy and Hiccup's just too good of a temptation to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Frenzy

" _Fuck_ …" Jack hissed as his cock throbbed painfully between his legs. His fangs elongated with his instinct to feed and his hips rolled desperately against his mattress. Jack had gone too long without eating. He was so sure that he still had time to hunt down some imps before the frenzy started, but apparently he was wrong. Hiccup had been so good to him; letting Jack slake his lusts and drink from his leftovers was a godsend. Jack’s body hadn’t been that calm in ages, but Jack needed something more substantial now. He needed fresh cum straight from the source! 

Jack keened low in his throat and tried to stave off his instinct as long as he could. He writhed in his sheets and just barely kept himself from leaping out of bed and throwing himself at Hiccup’s feet. If he played his cards _very_ carefully, Jack could still calm himself down just enough to hunt Imps instead of Hiccup. No such luck. 

"Jack! I’m home!" Hiccup called as he came back from that town in the Desert. Jack was hard-pressed to remember the name of the town in his state, but he didn’t really care either. Especially not when his beautiful little herm was right there in front of him. Jack took a long whiff of Hiccup’s irresistible scent and he groaned at how it made his cock twitch and throb for him. Jack’s mouth watered as his insatiable hunger guided him closer to his prey. 

_"NO, not prey! Never prey!"_ Jack’s mind screamed at him as he stalked closer and closer to Hiccup. 

"Jack? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked when Jack ran a clawed finger up and down his arm. Jack’s eyes were glazed over and he looked like he wasn’t all there. Hiccup slowly turned to face him; careful not to make any sudden moves. He blinked innocently up at Jack and asked him what was wrong. He was such an angel… Jack’s mouth curled into a predatory grin even as his mind screamed in anguish. 

_"Run away!"_ He wanted to screech. _"Run away before I hurt you!"_

"You’re so beautiful…" Jack sighed as he took another long drag of Hiccup’s wonderful scent. "You probably taste delicious." He moaned as he pounced. 

Hiccup yelped as Jack tackled him to the ground. Jack’s eyes were wild as he nuzzled and rubbed his face all along Hiccup’s body. Hiccup’s heart fluttered in his chest and this time it wasn’t because of pleasure. Jack was scaring him. 

"Jack!" Hiccup squawked. "Jack what is _wrong_ with you! Ah~!”

Jack rolled his hips down so his tainted cock brushed against Hiccup’s. Jack groaned and kept on nuzzling against Hiccup’s beautiful body; mixing their scents and marking Hiccup as _his_. He smothered his face inside the valley of Hiccup’s breasts and purred like a satisfied cat. Jack mindlessly humped Hiccup’s lower half until sweet ambrosia started leaking from his muff. Hiccup was moaning and bucking against him, but Jack could smell the tears streaming down his face. That jolted him out of his trance and Jack threw his body off of Hiccup to curl up in a frightened ball. 

"R-run…!" Jack tried to beg through gritted teeth. 

"Jack what—" Hiccup tried to ask what was wrong—bless his heart—but Jack didn’t think he could answer him. 

"JUST RUN BEFORE I HURT YOU!" Jack bellowed with a wild look in his eye. Hiccup startled to his feet and was about to run, but something held him back. 

Logically, when an Incubus is telling you to run, especially after forcing himself on you like Jack just did, the obvious reaction would be to do as he said. But nothing about Hiccup’s relationship with Jack was logical. Against all sense of reason, Hiccup stayed put and observed.

Jack looked like he was in so much pain… he was writhing and clawing at the ground like a trapped animal. Hiccup’s wide, curious eyes saw the bloated cock between Jack’s legs and noticed how much darker it was. It seemed like every ounce of corruption in Jack’s body was pumping through Jack’s veiny shaft and filling his balls with tainted seed until it was black as night. His tail thrashed and snapped like a bullwhip behind him and curled and writhed like a cobra ready to strike. Jack’s face twisted up in pained snarls. Hiccup could hear Jack muttering to himself and saying things like, 

"No not Hiccup. Never Hiccup. Not prey. No." even as whimpers and complaints of hunger fell from his lips. 

Slowly, understanding dawned in Hiccup’s wide green eyes. He cautiously approached Jack’s writhing form and knelt beside him. Jack let out a strangled noise when Hiccup placed his head on his lap. 

"Wh-what are you _doing_? I told you to run!” Jack rasped desperately. 

"You’re hungry." Hiccup stated. "I’ll help you." It wasn’t a question. 

"You don’t know what you’re doing…" Jack gasped. "I’ll hurt you." Even as Jack told him the terrible truth, his traitorous arms wrapped around Hiccup’s waist. 

"No you won’t. I trust you." Hiccup said simply. Hiccup gently ran his fingers through Jack’s hair as he coaxed his face nearer to his crotch. Jack fought Hiccup and his instincts every step of the way with desperate babbling and ‘No please no!’s. Hiccup shushed him and guided him like a spooked horse. Jack’s nose finally pressed against the bulge in Hiccup’s new leggings and he let out a painful-sounding moan. Even then, he shook his head and clamped his mouth shut as if that would stave off the instincts screaming at him to feed off his willing partner. 

"It’s okay, Jack. I believe in you." Hiccup told him with conviction in his gentle voice. 

With those meaningful words swirling around in his head, and filling his chest with warmth, Jack let his instincts take over with a muffled sob. Jack collapsed between Hiccup’s legs and snuffled his crotch like a bloodhound committing a scent to memory. Jack moaned and mouthed the beautiful bulge through Hiccup’s pants with tears streaming down his face. Jack practically ripped holes in Hiccup’s new leggings as he dragged them off his hips. 

"That’s it, love. I’m right here. It’s okay, I’ve got you." Hiccup crooned to Jack.

Hiccup’s Incubus lover latched onto his cock and started to suckle it like a babe at his mother’s breast. Jack whimpered around Hiccup’s girth like a starved dog being offered meat. Hiccup moaned and continued to run his fingers through Jack’s hair. Jack’s tail calmed its rabid thrashing and instead curled around Hiccup’s thigh like a snake.

Hiccup sighed and shuddered as Jack suddenly remembered all the ways his tongue could make a man cum. Jack laved and sucked Hiccup’s heated flesh and snaked his tongue all the way around the base. He bobbed his head up and down; slavering Hiccup’s shaft with a thick coating of saliva as he went. Hiccup moaned confusedly as a dark pool of warmth gathered in his belly. It felt wrong even as the feeling expanded to his cock and balls. It was too carnal and selfish for Hiccup to recognize this lust as his own. Hiccup was gripped with a sudden erotic need to grab Jack by the hair and brutally fuck his face and flood his gut with his spooge. He wanted to rut mindlessly into Jack’s mouth until his cock was forced down his throat. Hiccup shook his head to clear it of such wrong ideas and tried to focus on Jack’s pleasure instead.

Jack was confused by Hiccup’s turmoil as he continued to lavish his prick with his tongue. He even seemed a bit disappointed that Hiccup hadn’t gone through with the fantasies bombarding his head. Suddenly Hiccup knew what was causing such dark desires to pool in his belly. Jack’s saliva was tinged with dark magic!

"Jack~" Hiccup groaned as his hips twitched towards Jack’s mouth. "Are you causing this?" He asked.

Jack slurped his way off Hiccup’s shaft until he dislodged with a lewd pop. He panted for a moment to regain his breath. Jack crawled up Hiccup’s body up to give him a sloppy kiss on the mouth. Hiccup whined and shuddered as Jack flooded his mouth with lust-tinged saliva. Jack backed off to give his little herm a grin.

"Can you see it, love?" Jack asked with a long, whorish moan. "Can you see what I want you to do to me? I’m just sooooo hungry, Hiccup! Won’t you please fill my belly with your precious cum?"

Hiccup threw his head back with a moan. He nodded jerkily and Jack beamed as he tried to go back down on Hiccup’s throbbing cock. Hiccup stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh come on!" Jack whined, but he snapped his mouth shut with an audible click when he saw the stormy gaze Hiccup fixed on him. 

"I’ll feed you," Hiccup told him with deliberate slowness, "But I want you to feel good, too."

Jack started at Hiccup’s perceptive words and Hiccup continued with a low growl.

"I know what you’re doing. You want me to fuck you so hard that you bleed. You want me to punish you for this, but I won’t do it, Jack. I won’t hurt you, so please, let me help you." Hiccup implored him with fiery determination. 

Jack couldn’t speak for a moment. He was touched that Hiccup would not only see through his magic, but refuse to hurt him even though he deserved it. Jack was choked up with guilty affection, so he nodded sharply once. That seemed to be enough for Hiccup, because his stony frown melted into a soft smile.

"Thank you." Hiccup whispered; leaning down to kiss Jack. 

"Why are you thanking me?" Jack asked; completely baffled. 

"For letting me help you." Hiccup answered simply. 

This guy… Jack chuckled wetly as he fell against Hiccup in a desperate embrace. Hiccup was such a strange man—thanking Jack for letting him help him, how funny! Despite how ridiculous it was, Jack couldn’t ignore the grateful warmth swelling in his chest, nor the hysterical tears streaming down his cheeks. Hiccup just smiled and kissed them away; not saying a word. 

Once Jack got a hold of himself again, he made his way back down to Hiccup’s cock. He kissed the tip gently before taking it into his mouth. Jack’s body recognized that there was a willing, virile meal just waiting to be milked and his mouth started to salivate again. Jack directed the dark magic to send Hiccup fantasies they both could enjoy as he happily sucked Hiccup’s dick. 

Hiccup moaned as images of him slowly thrusting in and out of Jack’s mouth and tugging gently on his hair filled his mind. His balls filled up with seed as a result of the magic pulsing through his body. Hiccup reached out to fulfill Jack’s desires by tugging his head gently toward him. Jack moaned around Hiccup’s cock as he was pulled forward onto it. The Incubus happily swallowed the extra inches and reached between his legs to tug at his own prick. The bloated organ was pulsing and black with corruption, but Jack couldn’t feel it at all. He was too busy lavishing his lover’s cock with attention and feeling affection and love swell in his chest. 

Hiccup moaned and tugged Jack closer still; letting his legs spread apart so Jack had more room to work. Hiccup felt his balls swell obscenely as Jack filled them with lustful magic. The skin of his nutsack stretched taut around the engorged testes. Hot cum sloshed around noisily inside Hiccup’s balls and made Jack eager to empty it into his aching belly. Jack increased his sucking and started to fondle Hiccup’s swollen sack; coaxing his meal to spill out from the source. 

Hiccup came with a throaty yell and pumped Jack’s gut full of his seed. He grabbed Jack by the hair and languidly rolled his hips until he was fucking Jack’s face just how he liked. Jack purred contentedly and swallowed down his meal with eager abandon.

Hiccup emptied his balls with a satisfied sigh and fell limp in the aftermath of his climax. Jack continued to lick and suckle Hiccup’s cock until it was cleaned of all cum. He purred and nuzzled against the now flaccid organ before giving it a soft kiss and pulling away. Jack crawled on top of Hiccup as the herm tried to catch his breath and stole it away in a mind-blowing kiss. Hiccup mewled tiredly into the kiss but let Jack have his way. The Incubus meshed his lips against Hiccup’s in a slow, languid tangle of tongues until Hiccup went limp with sleep. Jack sighed, slightly disappointed that Hiccup fell asleep, but snuggled up to him all the same. Jack wound his tail around Hiccup’s leg and snuggled into his chest. 

"Sweet dreams, my angel…" Jack murmured softly before he too succumbed to sleep. 

He just hoped that Hiccup didn’t regret this in the morning. 

—END


End file.
